Lullabye
by Anke
Summary: Nachdem ich gefragt worden bin, wie "Das letzte Mittel" aus meiner gleichnamigen fanfic überhaupt gefunden wurde, folgt hier die Erklärung


Titel:                Lullaby 

Autor:                         Anke 

E-Mail:                       sw632@web.de 

Rating:                       PG

Typ / Kategorie:             Humor

Version:                     Oktober 2003

Inhalt:                          Nachdem ich gefragt worden bin, wie „Das letzte Mittel" aus meiner gleichnamigen FF denn eigentlich gefunden wurde, folgt hier nun die Erklärung

Disclaimer:                Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

Es war eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht. Noch viel dunkler und stürmischer als in den klassischen Detektivgeschichten. Über Washington D.C. ging das schwerste Gewitter nieder, das die Stadt am Potomac je erlebt hatte. Ein schwerer Donnerschlag erschütterte das Haus bis in seine Grundfesten. Eine junge Frau schrie in heller Panik. Das heißt, eigentlich ist „junge Frau" etwas übertrieben, Kathryn Rabb war acht Monate alt und dies war das erste Gewitter ihres jungen Lebens.

Der einzige Ort an dem sie sich halbwegs sicher fühlte, war der Arm ihres Vaters, Commander Harmon Rabb. Natürlich hätte sie auch den Arm ihrer Mutter ohne weiteres akzeptiert, doch diese hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft, sich durch das unwetterbedingte Verkehrschaos nach Hause zu kämpfen. Und so trug Harm seine Tochter nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Dreiviertelstunde vom Wohnzimmer ins Esszimmer von dort aus in die Küche und dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Außerdem sang er, begonnen hatte es mit Wiegenliedern von denen er sich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seine Tochter versprochen hatte. Es hatte auch halbwegs geklappt – nur leider waren ihm die Wiegenlieder bald ausgegangen. Also hatte er es mit Kinderliedern probiert und als auch hier sein Vorrat erschöpft war, war er zu Rock- und Popsongs übergegangen. Nie vorher und auch nie nachher in seinem Leben hatte Harm „I will survive" mit solcher Inbrunst gesungen. 

Um sich Kraft zu geben – eine Dreiviertelstunde mit sieben Kilogramm Kind lauthals singend durchs Haus zu marschieren ist schließlich kein Pappenstiel – griff Harm schließlich auf Militärlieder zurück, zu denen er während seiner Grundausbildung maschiert war. Er hatte mittlerweile festgestellt, dass es Kat so zeimlich egal war, welche Lieder er sang, Hauptsache sie konnte seine Stimme hören. Er war gerade dabei, äußerst gefühlvoll die Navy-Hynme zu intonieren, als ein besonders gewaltiger Donnerschlag Kathryns Gebrüll zum Crescendo anschwellen ließ.

„Kein Wunder, dass Kat brüllt wie am Spieß, wenn du ausgerechnet dieses Lied singst!" Mac hatte es endlich nach hause geschafft und gab Mann und Kind jeweils einen Begrüßungskuss. „Probier es doch mal mit der Marine-Hymne, die wirkt bestimmt viel besser." Seit Kathryn genau am errechneten Geburtstermin auf die Welt gekommen war, war Mac der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr Kind einfach zum Marine bestimmt sei.

„Von wegen, das klappt doch nie und nimmer." protestierte Harm, nachdem er seinerseits seine Gattin zärtlich begrüßt hatte.

„Wetten, dass doch?" 

„Bestimmt nicht, ich werde es dir beweisen!"

Eigentlich war Macs Herausforderung nur scherzhaft gemeint gewesen, auf jeden Fall hatte sie von den schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen ihres Tuns nichts geahnt. Denn Harm ließ sich nun zu etwas hinreißen, das er im Nachhinein bitter bereuten sollte und von dem ihm nie ganz klar wurde, warum er es eigentlich getan hatte. Erschöpfung? Der Wunsch Mac zu beweisen, dass ihr Kind kein Marine war? Oder doch die verzweifelte Hoffnung Kat zur Ruhe bringen zu können?

Auf jeden Fall schmetterte der Marineflieger und JAG-Anwalt Navy-Commander Harmon Rabb nun voller Inbrunst die Hymne des Marine Corps der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika.

Und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Sei es, dass es wirklich an Harms Gesang gelegen hatte, sei es, dass es daran lag, dass das Gewitter nun merklich nachließ oder an der Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter oder einfach nur an purer Entkräftung, Kathryn Rabbs Gebrüll wurde langsam weniger und noch bevor Harm die letzte Strophe beendet hatte, war Kat eingeschlafen und Harm dazu verurteilt die Marine-Hymne zu singen, wann immer seine Tochter sich aufregte.


End file.
